1. Field of the Invention
A method of tertiary oil recovery, and a method in-situ coal conversion to oil, natural gas and alcohols is discussed.
2. Prior Art
The extraction of energy from coal and oil fields has been a very difficult and costly art with a long history of environmental destruction. Unfortunately, extraction of energy from the earth inexpensively and cleanly has been difficult. What is needed is a lower cost and cleaner method. U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,230 (Terry, Feb. 10, 1981) illustrates a method of insitu coal gasification. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,223 (Mulville, May 18, 1993) illustrates the principle of a downhole heater to extract more oil. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,076 (Masek, Jun. 8, 1993) illustrates methods of oil recovery. In no case, is the energy of lightning utilized for energy recovery from oil or coal bearing geologic formations illustrated in prior art. It is a well known fact that lightning contains millions of volts and amps and can be very destructive, yet few if any applications in prior art have tapped this powerful energy resource for benefit to mankind.